


猎物 3

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请自行避雷，不接受不要往下看* 本章调教预警
Kudos: 23





	猎物 3

李东海从来不知道自己的身体有这么敏感，从前大多时候都是因为后穴的刺激才将他送上欲望的至高点，但今天这个男人，只是靠着他的手，他手上拿着的皮鞭就让他整个人躺在调教台上颤抖。

十二月的天气带着刺骨的寒风，男人手心里的温度并不高，换了没有拿着皮鞭的那只手拍了拍李东海的头，下达了今天的第一个命令：“躺到调教台上去，双腿分开，自己抱着大腿。”

李东海从地上站起来，他跪着的时间不算长但双腿麻麻的，站起来的那一瞬间屁股上突然被甩了一鞭，踉跄了两下差点又跪下去。

“奴隶，我给你下达命令以后要回答的，这一鞭是给你的惩罚。”

“是，我错了，主人。”

李东海的声音带着一丝颤抖，带着一点点害怕，也带着一点点兴奋。

刚刚在台上躺好身前的脆弱就被男人握住，冰凉的触感刺激着李东海尖叫出声，这一声着实有点大声，李东海有些害怕地盯着李赫宰，赶忙道歉：“主人……我错了……”

好在李赫宰今天心情挺好，没有打算惩罚这随意尖叫出声的小奴隶，不过还是开口警告道：“奴隶，虽然你的声音很好听，但是这样的尖叫有些刺耳了。下次我不介意给你带上那边不同尺寸的口球。”

李东海一直不喜欢戴口球这个玩意，有些尺寸大的戴得久了，游戏结束以后嘴巴都还一直酸酸的很难受。

“主人……我不敢了。”水汪汪的大眼睛配上有些无辜的表情，让李赫宰更想要把这人弄哭。

“抱紧了，如果一会腿合上了，会有惩罚的。”

“是……主人。”

带着凉意的手握着已经抬头的性器上下摩擦着，手指抠弄着前端最敏感的一部分。有时候握着性器的力道收紧，让李东海感受到一定的痛感，但只一瞬便又松开，伴随着痛感之后所带来的快感刺激着李东海的神经。

李赫宰拿着鞭子的那只手上下挥动，皮鞭划开空气甩在了李东海的大腿内侧。同时用拇指堵住了性器前端的小孔。

然后又是一鞭，这一鞭甩在了李东海的乳头上。

身上的敏感点被皮鞭抽过以后由痛感转化为快感，身上酥酥麻麻的，李东海觉得，只要再来一鞭他就会直接射出来，可释放的出口被无情的堵着，过多的刺激让李东海的眼里蒙上了一层水雾。

“主人……求您……我想射……”

“不行。”李赫宰想也没想就拒绝了，“在游戏里，你的身体完全属于我，我会掌控你的身体。今天最后一个命令，在我允许之前，你不许射。”

说完便松开堵住小孔的手，而没有了阻碍但却没有得到命令的李东海只能强忍着射精的欲望，这样的感觉有点陌生，但却足够刺激。

随后李赫宰挥动着皮鞭，照着乳头，大腿内侧甩了几鞭，最后一鞭放轻了力道甩在了李东海的性器上。力道很轻，没有疼痛，但有些粗糙的皮鞭摩擦过性器的刺激太大，让李东海实在忍不住地哭出声。

“主人……我受不了了……让我射。”

看着已经到极限的李东海，李赫宰也没有过多折磨他，“奴隶，你可以射了。”

话音刚落，李东海便直接射了出来。他哭的有些喘不过气，抱着大腿的手还不敢放开，在调教台上一抖一抖的。

李赫宰放下皮鞭走在调教台的侧边，轻轻握住李东海的手让他放开，然后一只手穿过李东海身后将李东海扶了起来让他靠在自己怀里，手掌轻轻抚摸着李东海的后背给他顺气。

李东海没有被这样对待过，一般游戏结束以后他的dom会先到浴室里解决自己的生理需求，留他一个人慢慢缓过来。不过也不怪他们，李东海不发生实质性行为的条件让那些dom有些时候需要自己解决。

这个男人在调教的过程中说一不二，但结束了以后却能温柔地抱着他给他顺气，想到这心里软的一沓糊涂。

从李赫宰的怀里抬头，盯着抱着他的男人，顺过气来的李东海开口道：“主人……我可以抱着您吗？”

像是害怕被拒绝一样，说完之后李东海快速低下头轻轻靠在李赫宰胸前。

一声轻笑从头顶上传来，然后传来男人的声音，“可以，我的小奴隶。”

听到想要的答案的李东海躲在李赫宰怀里笑得像只小猫，伸手环住了男人的腰慢慢收紧，像是要把自己彻底贴在男人身上一样。

李赫宰伸手摸了摸怀里人的头，开口的话语是询问但又只是想让李东海亲口说出来一般，“奴隶，你觉得我有资格成为你的主人吗？”

“有，我心甘情愿成为您的奴隶。”

靠在李赫宰怀里的人没有发现，李赫宰的眼里带着极强的侵略性。

宝贝，你终归属于我。

TBC


End file.
